Who Ya Gonna Call
by bookdragon01
Summary: AOS reboot of the TOS episode 'Wolf in the Fold', only this time the Ghostbusters drop in to lend a hand with the spirit of Redjac.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Ya Gonna Call**

Summary: _AOS reboot of the TOS episode 'Wolf in the Fold', only this time the Ghostbusters drop in to lend a hand with the spirit of Redjac._

Genre: Humor/Adventure

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Star Trek or Ghostbusters.

* * *

James T. Kirk pulled at the back of his neck and stared skeptically at his First Officer and Security Chief. "So, what you're telling me is that we have the poltergeist of a 500-year-old serial killer loose on the ship?"

Spock's eyebrows moved slightly upward. "In essence, yes."

"I don't suppose there's any good news?"

"Well," Giotto pursed his lips, considering the body of Mr. Hengist. "This should clear Mr. Scott of murder charges - providing we live long enough to show the authorities on Argelius the evidence."

And if they didn't find a way to exorcise the entity from the ships' computer, they'd all be dead and the people on the planet would torture Scotty to death for murders he didn't commit. There were times when Jim wondered if the universe wasn't testing his limits when it came to hacking no-win scenarios. What else could it possibly throw at them?

As if in answer, there was a sudden flash and Kirk was hit simultaneously by his XO and Security Chief, both diving to knock him out of the way of criss-crossing streams of impossibly bright light searing through the room. After being slammed to the floor by roughly 180 kilos of Vulcan and solid human, Jim's first coherent thought was to wonder why no one seemed to believe he could hit the deck on his own. However, once he managed to sit up the stripes of charred tritanium running along the walls that had been immediately behind him more or less answered that.

"Holy shit, where are we?"

The question had come from one of three humanoids - probably the source of the universe's latest attempt on his life - who were pushing back strange visors and staring around in disbelief. They had large packs connect to some sort of hoses harnessed to their back and wore tan jumpsuits. On the shoulder of each was a cartoon image of a ghost inside in red circle with a slash through the middle. The name patches on their chests identified them as Venkman, Stantz and Spengler.

Before anyone could respond, McCoy burst into the room. His eyes widened as he quickly took in the scorched walls, the officers getting off the floor, the dead body still there, and the intruders who were now lifting their head gear and looking more like almost-normal baffled human beings.

"Dammit Jim, what the Sam Hill is going on _now_?"

Kirk took a hand up from Giotto and straightened his shirt, nodding toward the strangers. "I think we should probably ask them."

"Peter Venkman," One of them stepped forward with his hand extended and a used car salesman smile. "And these are my associates, Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler, specialists in supernatural elimination."

Spock's eyebrows rose in a way that Jim secretly suspected meant 'Oh good, more insane humans'. Giotto's expression had gone almost as stony as the Vulcan's, except that the way his eyes had narrowed just a bit told Kirk that the old veteran had instantly categorized Venkman as a hustler. That was okay. Hustlers Jim could deal with.

"Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise," Kirk took Venkman's hand while flashing his own smooth grin. "This is Mr. Spock, Mr. Giotto and Dr. McCoy."

"Starship..." Spengler looked around, eyes growing large. "This is phenomenal! Brushing the beams together resulted in interdimensional travel." He looked excitedly at Stantz. "Do you have any idea what this could mean for science?"

At this point the spirit of Redjac, apparently miffed at being upstaged by the newcomers, began to chant over the ship's comm. "Kill you all! Kill you all! Ah-hahahaha! Redjac! Redjac!"

McCoy cocked an eyebrow. "What exactly is it you boys said you do?"

"We're Ghostbusters. We locate ghosts and spirits, trap them with streams of concentrated quantum energy and remove them from people's homes, offices and places of worship," Stantz rattled off. He nodded toward the ceiling. "Sounds like you've got a nasty one."

"I believe that we have determined that the entity in question is in fact a non-corporal being that feeds on the emotions of fear and horror," Spock stated primly.

"Is this 'entity' from Carpathia?" Venkman asked. "Because I think we may have taken out his brother."

"Piece of cake," Stantz added. "Do any of your crew know Jackie Wilson's _Higher and Higher_?"

He was met by blank looks.

"_Cumbaya_?" Spengler suggested.

Giotto resisted an urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He looked at the Captain. "Sir..."

"Wait Chief," Kirk held a hand. "I think they may be onto something. If this things feeds on fear and horror, a load of happy feel-good emotion just might make it sick." Sappy feel-good songs certainly had that affect on him.

Maniacal laughter burst over the comm. "Your manual overrides are extremely limited in life. Soon all control will be restored to me! I can cut off your oxygen and suffocate you!"

"It is attempting to generate terror," Spock observed dispassionately.

"Duh," Venkman rolled his eyes.

Kirk hit the comm. "Everyone stay at your posts, remain calm and ...try to think happy thoughts."

"Dammit Jim, you're not Peter Pan," McCoy drawled. "You can't just tell everyone to 'think happy thoughts' and throw fairy dust at this thing. Life support starts failing and people are naturally going to be scared."

Right, he couldn't just order everybody to be happy but after a moment's thought a devious grin spread on Jim's face. Maybe his misspent youth hadn't been _entirely_ wasted. "Bones, do we have any drugs that would make everyone all mellow and blissed out?"

"I've got some stuff that would tranquilize an active volcano," Bones grinned catching on. "Hell, I've got stuff that'd make one start playing hula music."

"Excellent." Kirk turned back to the Ghostbusters. "So, specialists, what next?"

"Well, first we find the concentration of slime," Stantz began.

"Slime?" Spock queried, eyebrows ascending.

"Yeah," Venkman said as though it should be obvious. "Your major evil spirits usually come with a big side order of ectoplasm. Has anyone checked for slime?"

"We were a bit preoccupied investigating a series of grisly murders," Giotto replied flatly. "Looking for _slime_ must have slipped our minds. However if there was a lot of it, I'm certain that someone would have reported it by now."

"He's probably right," Spengler put in, looking at his PKE meter. "These reading are a lot more like what we saw with Zuul. I think we're dealing with something closer to a malevolent demigod."

Jim barely caught the 'Frak' muttered under Giotto's breath. The Chief hated dealing with god-like beings. When it came right down to it, Kirk wasn't too fond of them either. Spock on the other hand tilted his head in an attitude of thought.

"The entity's mode of operation in taking possession of another being's body does resemble the behavior attributed to demons in earth legend. It is possible then that such beings may have been the source that mythology." Both eyebrows rose. "Fascinating."

"Yeah Spock, it would be," McCoy snarked. "If it hadn't just taken possession of the computer and threatened to kill us."

"Actually it is pretty cool," Stantz said, pulling out a pyramidal device. "If both types of supernatural beings are made of basically the same psychomagnetheric energy, we ought to be able to trap a demonic spirit as easily as any other ghost. We just have to lure it out of the computer into a room where we can set these puppies off."

Kirk grinned. "Spock, aren't there certain mathematical problems which simply cannot be solved?"

"Indeed. If we could focus the attention of the computer on one of them..." Spock turned to the room's terminal. "I shall need a some time to implement the commands."

"Oh Captain, I am sensing the beginnings of a cunning plan." Venkman said, breaking into a matching grin. "Now we just need to figure out to make it go where we can get at it."

"_Way_ ahead of you." Kirk clapped his hands together. "Bones, what would happen if that thing entered someone with a good dose of your happy juice?"

The doctor shrugged. "Well, it might take up karaoke, but nothing more violent than that."

"Karaoke, huh?" Jim scratched the back of his head. "Well, as long as we leave it a better target than Riley we should be okay. Go start distribution immediately."

* * *

_AN: Yes I know I'm supposed to be writing something else, but two players from the Star Trek RPG I'm in threw down the Star Trek/Ghostbusters plot bunny (heck, one handed me a whole bunny basket) so I had to write this because those bunnies were getting too rowdy for me to work on anything else.  
_

_Please r&r  
_


	2. To Boldly Bust a Ghost

**To Boldy Bust a Ghost**

**

* * *

**

While Bones was off sending the crew to chemically-induced nirvana, the rest of them moved to a small engineering lab and cleared it of delicate equipment. Since high-energy experiments that didn't go quite according to plan frequently involved the term 'KABOOM', the lab's bulkheads were triply reinforced and should be able to withstand full blast from the Ghostbusters' proton packs.

As Spengler and Venkman set traps around the room, Stantz took readings. "Well, the good news is that Redjac's energy readings are stable, so he's not getting any stronger."

Venkman looked up with a worried expression. "Ray, why do a sense a big giant 'but' coming with a crap load of bad news?"

"Because it's still a _lot _of energy?" Stantz replied diffidently. "Maybe more than we can handle?"

"Please," Venkman pleaded. "_Please_ don't say we're going to have to cross the streams."

"What's the problem with crossing the streams?" Kirk asked.

"It would be bad," Spengler replied with Spock-like understatement.

Jim looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean 'bad'?"

"It's hard to explain, but try to imagine life as you know it stopping instantaneously and finding yourself hopelessly confined in another dimension."

"Pfft," Jim waved a hand. "Been there, done that."

"Repeatedly," Giotto added with a small eye roll.

Venkman stared at them in surprise. "_S__eriously_?"

"Indeed," Spock affirmed. "We are in fact currently in an alternate timeline universe and have on several occasions been drawn into parallel dimensions and space-time anomalies. It has become..." he pursed his lips for a moment, searching for the appropriate human idiom, "...somewhat routine."

"And I thought _we'd_ been through some strange shit," Stantz let out a small whistle. "But we shouldn't have to cross the streams. We will however need to seriously boost the power on our traps if we're going to hold this guy."

"The power couplings for your devices are somewhat antiquated, but it should not be difficult to replicate appropriate connections," Spock stated. "Once that is accomplished almost unlimited power can be rerouted from the ship's engines."

Kirk cringed inwardly. It was probably a good thing Scotty was stuck in a jail cell planetside because he'd have a conniption if he heard what Spock was proposing. Jim could almost hear the rant ('Hook me bairns to some crazy ghost trap! Are ye mad?'), but there was no choice. "Get to work on it Mr. Spock."

.

By the time McCoy rejoined them, the floor was dotted with traps connected by glowing cables to a power coupling routed through the wall. Redjac's voice taunted them as they completed their preparations. "Soon all control will be restored to me! I will plunge you into the planet's sun and you will all die in searing agony."

"Yo Redjie," Venkman taunted back. "You are one dumbass spirit of darkness. Has it even occurred to you that if you destroy the ship, you die too?"

"I am without ending. I have existed from the dawn of time, and I shall I live beyond its end! You are helpless to stop me."

"Bones," Jim asked. "How are you coming along?"

"Everyone's high as kite except us Jim."

Kirk looked around. The Ghostbusters claimed that the field from their proton packs would keep Redjac from possessing them. That left him, Spock, Bones and Giotto. Spock would probably be okay. If happy thoughts made it ill, imperturbable Vulcan cool wasn't likely sit too well with it either.

"I shall _feed_," Redjac crowed. "There is nothing you can do to prevent it! And this time I do not need a knife."

"Sorry about this Chief," Kirk said. "But if it took you over it wouldn't need a knife either. Bones, give him a shot."

Giotto didn't look happy, but held his arm out with an resigned expression. After the hypo emptied, Sam shook his head and blinked a couple times. A spacey smile spread over the usually serious veteran's face. "Whoa. Doc, how do you stay grouchy with that stuff in your kit?"

"You cannot thwart me," Redjac yelled. "You will all die! Die! Die!"

"Die, die, die," Giotto sing-songed back with a wasted grin. "You think death threats are gonna scare me? Dude, check the color of my shirt."

Kirk coughed to cover a laugh. God, but he hoped whatever happened in here wouldn't erase the lab's video records. "Okay Bones, now you."

McCoy looked at him suspiciously. "I don't know Jim. I think I ought to stay clear."

"That's an order Bones."

"Okay, but if I see one even one video clip..." Bones warned before pressing a hypo to his own arm. His eyebrows rose and then he beamed a huge grin. "_Damn_, no wonder the whole ship's happy as hogs in moonshiner's slop."

Stantz quirked a half-smile. "Maybe we should have a little hit of that - you know, just to take the edge off."

"Later Ray," Venkman said. In his opinion, Stantz already seemed like he'd been smoking something about half the time.

Kirk turned to his XO. "Ready to drive it out of the computer?"

"Ready." Spock hit a button on his padd. "Computer, this is a Class A compulsory directive. Compute to the last digit the value of pi."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Redjac screamed.

Spock looked a bit more smug than maybe a Vulcan should. "As we know, the value of pi is a transcendental figure without resolution. The computer banks will work on this problem to the exclusion of all else until we order it to stop."

"That should keep that thing busy for a while," Spengler agreed.

"There is resistance, but the directive is succeeding. Bank after bank is turning to the problem," Spock informed them as a progress bar on his padd neared completion. "Captain, before Redjac leaves the computer should you not also be injected?"

"Nope," Jim smirked as he took a position in the middle of the traps. "I don't think Redjac is really a match for me."

"Ya'll be careful 'bout gettin' possessed Jim," Bones drawled. "Your head starts spinning around, you're gonna get one helluva crick in your neck."

"PKE levels spiking!" Spengler reported.

"It's heeerrre." Venkman said signaling the Captain.

Kirk dove out of the way just as Spengler and Stantz fired proton beams across the spot he'd just occupied. Venkman triggered the traps amid an eruption of fog and neon light. Sparks showered the room from exploding circuits and proton beams frying tritanium walls.

"No! Kill you all..." Redjac wailed as his smoky special effects were sucked into a trap like a reverse volcano.

Stantz cautiously checked the trap and then lifted it with a grin. "Occupado."

"Awesome light show boys!" McCoy exclaimed as Giotto whistled and applauded. "Ya'll need music for that!"

"Actually, we've got a pretty catchy theme song," Venkman began.

"Peter," Spengler interrupted. "First let's get rid of this guy before he exhausts the energy boost on the trap."

"Good idea," Kirk pulled himself up. "Spock take that to the transporter and set it on maximum dispersion." Its consciousness might continue but only as billions of separate bits of energy, floating forever in space, powerless.

"You know, Captain," Venkman said, putting a chummy arm around him as Spock left with the trap. "You were pretty good. If you ever get tired of this starship gig, I think we could really kick ass together - in the spiritual sense of course."

"That's okay," Jim chuckled. "In this job I get more than enough opportunities for non-spiritual ass-kicking."

"You mean for having ya'lls ass kicked," Bones corrected.

"Nice one." Giotto chuckled and high-fived the doctor.

"Jeez, I should have known better than let them get hammered in the same room," Jim muttered covering his face with a palm. "Bones, how long until the drugs wear off?"

"I don't know Jimbo. Five, maybe six hours. I gave everybody a pretty big shot."

"Yes, I can see that." Kirk turned to the Ghostbusters. "Well for the next five or six hours, I'm going to have the happiest crew in space. Of course, we're not going to get much work done but the only thing I have to do is go retrieve one of my officers on the planet. It would probably help our case if you came along as witnesses."

"Planet?" Spengler asked excitedly. "You mean like with strange alien lifeforms?"

"I don't know..." Venkman hedged. "I think I've had about as much strange as I can handle for now."

Kirk clapped him on the shoulder. "This isn't slime-covered tentacled aliens. Argelians are humanoid and _very_ friendly. In fact," Jim beamed a sudden grin. "I know a place where the women -"

"I know the place, Jim!" McCoy exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"In your condition? Don't be ridiculous." Kirk said. He quickly ushered the Ghostbusters out the door. "Mr. Spock can keep an eye on things here. Vulcans don't really get the whole free love thing."

"Free love?" Venkman was suddenly interested.

"Yeah, and the women at this place..." Jim's expression went a little dreamy. "You wouldn't believe it. I'll have to show you. ...If you're interested of course."

There was a quick exchange of glances. Venkman smiled. "Hey, seek out new life and new civilizations, right? We're in."

* * *

_AN: The solution to drive Redjac from the computer is from the TOS episode as is drugging the crew, but I had to do something to fix the stupidity that Redjac would reanimate a dead body rather possess Kirk (the only one besides Spock who wasn't drugged or unconscious). _

_Now I just need to get the Ghostbusters back home._

_Please r&r._


	3. Just a Step to the Left

**Just a Step to the Left…**

* * *

"Captain that was _amazing_," Venkman declared as soon as the transporter effect cleared. He dropped a conspiratorial hand on Kirk's shoulder. "You know with Hengist gone, they probably need some new management types. If we can't get back to our time, maybe you could put in a good word for me?"

Jim looked sidelong at one of the few men in the multiverse who could challenge his prowess in both smooth-talking and debauchery. The only thing he could imagine Venkman managing on Argelius was a planetwide orgy. Not that would be a bad thing of course, but after having to keep an half an eye on three men who had no clue about the most aspects of 23rd century life, Jim had a new appreciation for how Bones and Giotto probably felt after trying to keep him out of trouble on shore leave.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to get you home Mr. Venkman."

"Ach, aye," Scotty agreed. "Egon and I hae put a few ideas together."

Despite the smorgasbord of delectable and incredibly flexible woman, Scotty and Spengler had spent most of their time scribbling equations and little diagrams on cocktail napkins. Given his recent experience Scotty could be excused for being a bit gun-shy about consorting with Argelian women, but Jim couldn't help thinking that Spengler must have the libido of a dead carp. No technical discussion could possibly be _that_ absorbing.

"We've worked out that touching the beams popped us across space and time, but we're not actually in an alternate dimension since the break in this timeline happened centuries after our time," Spengler explained. "So it's just a matter of traveling back to 20th century earth."

"And that's fairly routine?" Stantz asked uncertainly.

"Not 'routine'," Spock corrected, as he finished setting the locks on the transporter (just in case). "However, we have successfully completed one time warp. There is no reason to believe that we cannot do it again."

"You mean..." Venkman grinned and he exchanged a glance with Stantz.

"It's just a step to the left," Ray continued in deep tone.

"And then a jump to the ri-i-ght!" they both sang acting out the motions. "You put your hands on your hips and pull your knees in ti-i-ight. But it's the pelvic thrust -"

"Well, sounds like ya'll had yerselves a good ole time," McCoy declared, coming through the door. "That the new hoochie-coochie they all doin' down there?"

Jim clamped a hand over his mouth as Bones mimicked the pelvic thrust. He'd come back a little early in the hopes of nabbing the lab video records before the Chief sobered up enough to remove them. Now he was going to have to grab the ones from the transporter room as well.

"I take it most of the crew is still in about the same shape as Bones?" Kirk whispered to a Vulcan whose eyebrows appeared to hiding under his hairline to avoid the sight.

"Affirmative," Spock responded, slowly easing his brows back to standard position. "It would appear that Mr. Stantz and Mr. Venkman have returned in similar condition."

"Nah." Ray smiled, waving his hands in the air. "_Let's do the time warp again_ - surely you've seen 'Rocky Horror'?"

Spock gave him a look plainly expressing that there were some aspects of human culture about which he greatly preferred to remain unenlightened.

"Weil, singin' aboot it willna get the job done," Scotty stated. "But between Egon, Spock and me, we should be able to get it all planned oot for when the rest aer up to makin' it happen."

"Good, let's get to it." Kirk motioned toward the door and fell in beside his XO as they left. "Spock could you keep and eye on them for a bit?"

"Certainly Captain." An eyebrow twitch was the only sign that Spock had actually been hoping to be relieved of babysitting.

"Thanks. It won't be long," Jim promised. "By the way, where's the Chief?"

There was a pause. "Mr. Giotto is ...engaging in a bonding exercise with the security department."

"A bonding exercise?" Judging by how carefully Spock had phrased that, this was bound to be good.

"A competition involving agility enacted to musical accompaniment." Spock pursed his lips thoughtfully. "'Limbo' I believe it was called. I assume the raucous music is meant to be a distraction, but it was a fascinating exercise."

Kirk looked at his XO. It was times like these that he really wished he could lift one eyebrow, but he had to settle for raising both. "Mr. Spock, does that mean you participated?"

"I was invited to do so." Spock clasped his hands behind his back in a 'do not even _think_ of questioning my Vulcan dignity' attitude. "I assume that it is more difficult when one is impaired."

Jim coughed trying to contain a laugh. Make that three sets of videos he had to retrieve.

"Hold up." Venkman dropped back. "Did I just hear that there's a limbo party going on?"

"I was informed it could not properly be designated a party as, given their current states, I was forced to confiscated the liquor typically involved." An eyebrow ascended. "I presume it had been taken from the contraband locker."

Yeah. And if that's where Spock had put it, Jim would bet that every single bottle would be 'properly disposed of' within 24 hours of everyone getting back to normal. They didn't like to admit it, but only Scotty and possibly Bones had better stashes than most of the people in security (and Giotto just might have them all beat, but no one was about to break into his quarters to find out).

"Hey, music and dancing - _two out of three ain't bad_," Ray put in, crooning the last phrase. "I bet the gals in security are really fit. _And_ they're snockered."

Venkman took on a significantly less than innocent look. "You know Ray, every now and then you make an excellent point."

"Look, it's a security-only party," Kirk said hurriedly, because mellow or not Sam thought of most of those women like daughters and the plan was to get Ghostbusters back to the 20th century in one piece. "Trust me this is not a party to crash. Once they get bored with limbo, it'll turn into SuperNova or some other ridiculously athletic game."

Ray glanced down, considering the percentage of shoe visible below his stomach. "Maybe we could just watch?"

"No problem." Jim grinned. Security monitoring center here we come! "In fact, I've got the _perfect_ spot. Spock, help Egon and Scotty with the time warp arrangements. I'll take care of Peter and Ray until we're all ready to go."

* * *

.

"Wow," Stantz exclaimed. "I still can't believe you got us back to within minutes of when we brushed the beams."

"3.4782 minutes, to be precise," Spock replied crisply, taking a position at the transporter controls and attempting not to look eager to beam them out. "Please take your places on the pads."

"Good luck to ye, Egon," Scotty said shaking his hand. "It was a pleasure workin' with ye."

"You too Scotty - you can't imagine how nice it is to talk to someone who doesn't think my theories are 'out there'. If you ever visit the 20th century again, don't be a stranger."

"That goes for all of you. I'd love to show you around." Venkman gave Kirk a wink and pointed at McCoy and Giotto. "_You_ guys know how to party."

"Well we better get set to beam out," Jim said quickly, walking him up to the transporter platform. "Thanks again for helping with Redjac. Just stand right there and we'll have you back to busting ghosts in your time in no time at all."

"Okay," Stantz said, adjusting his proton pack. "Let's get in position just in the case the ghoulies are still waiting for us."

"Right you are," Peter agreed, settling his visor in place. "Okay. All set."

"Ready to energize," Spock announced, "in 5, 4, 3,..."

Kirk stepped back from the platform and waved as Spock finished the countdown and the Ghostbusters disappeared in a shimmer of transporter effects.

Spock checked readings. "Transport complete, Captain. It appears that the Ghostbusters are back where and when they belong."

"Excellen.," Kirk flashed an impish grin. "Hey, as long as we're here, maybe we should collect some data. Do a little firsthand historical research?"

The others exchanged looks of the 'who wants to go first' variety.

"Captain," Spock began. "Need I remind you of the Temporal Prime Directive?"

"Or the Temporal Integrity Office's warning after the _last_ anomaly?" Giotto added.

"Or the fact that there's a timeline out there where you're _your own great-great-Grampa_?" McCoy finished irritably.

"Aye, tha' was one for the books," Scotty put in.

"You guys are _a lot_ more fun wasted," Kirk groused. "But if everyone's _so_ worried about getting another ticket from time police, I guess we should just head home."

"Yes sir." There was just a little more relief in Spock's voice than was strictly proper for a Vulcan. "Mr. Scott and I shall make the arrangements."

"Very good Mr. Spock." Jim allowed Spock and Scotty to leave before heading for door.

The way was blocked by his CMO and CSO.

"One minute there Jim," Bones drawled. "Just what did Venkman mean by that comment about the two of us knowin' how to party?"

Jim fought to keep the grin off his face. "You don't remember?"

Bones shook his head. "Only bits and pieces - normal effect for that kind of drug."

"And strangely a lot of the security tapes appear to be missing." Giotto's tone suggested it was not so much strange as very suspicious.

"Okay," Kirk admitted. "After seeing everyone blitzed I thought a few malfunctions might be in order. I mean, those _are_ official records and I figured you might not want to teach _everyone_ in Starfleet the 'Jedi Drinking Song'."

The Chief's eyes narrowed. "I didn't."

"_A long time ago, in a pub far away, I sat on a barstool, just drinking away..._" Jim grinned. "'Pop' teaching the kids drinking songs. Wouldn't Adm. Pike have loved to see that?"

Giotto grimaced, stepping aside. "We withdraw the question."

"What do you mean 'we'?" McCoy objected.

"Yeah Bones, you showed that you can really shake your booty. I should probably get Scotty to find a way to restore that one," Jim smirked. "You know, just to prove you still can."

Bones shot him the Glare of Impending Hypo-filled Doom, but it collapsed against an impenetrable wall of smug.

Jim grinned as he swaggered through the door. He still had it. Venkman might bust ghosts and fast-talk like a pro, but no one could hustle like James T. Kirk.

* * *

_AN: Sorry this took so long. Other plot bunnies and a little RL got in the way._

_And, yes, there really is a_ Jedi Drinking Song. _Google it. It's sung by The Brobdingnagian Bards (the same guys who did_ Do Virgins Taste Better).

_I'm consideing an epilogue with Kirk getting busted for keeping the tapes, but I'll have to see if the plot bunny hops.._.

_Please r&r_


End file.
